Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) resulted from the 1996 merger of the Beth Israel and New England Deaconess Hospitals, two neighbors and major Harvard Medical School institutions in the Longwood Medical area. The BIDMC faculty consists of an exceptional group of committed,clinicians and basic and clinical researchers. The Beth Israel Deaconess Cancer Center contains 10 multidisciplinary clinical and clinical reseawrch programs. Several of these have achieved national recognition including those focusing on breast cancer, melanoma, renal cancer, prostate cancer, hematologic and hepatic malignancies. Areas of scientific expertise within BIDCC include: vaccine and cytokine therapy, angiogenesis and signal transduction inhibition, imaging and radiofrequency ablation, genomics and management of early stage disease. In 1999, the BIDMC participated in the founding of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), which includes all Harvard Medical School affiliated institutions: BIDMC, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Brigham and Woman's Hospital, Massachusetts General Hospital, Children's Hospital Medical Center, Harvard Medical School and Harvard School of Public Health. The DF/HCC interactions have greatly enhanced the opportunities for translational research across all the participating institutions, facilitating the successful competition for SPORE grants focused on Breast, Skin, Renal, Prostate, Ovarian, and Lung Cancers and Myeloma and the development of many investigator- initiated research protocols. These translational research projects are forming the basis several proposed and future cooperative group trials or related correlative science efforts. BIDMC has been a main member institution of ECOG ince 1997 and is very committed to clinical cancer research. BIDCC investigators have accrued almost 700 patients per year to over 150 therapeutic and nontherapeutic including an average of 70 patients annually to therapeutic trials sponsored or endorsed by ECOG. Clinical research functions are supported by a centralized the Cancer Clinical Trials Office. Many investigators are becoming increasing active in ECOG committees and in trial design and it is anticipated that this activity will continue to grow as BIDMC becomes a more senior member of the ECOG.